The Legend of the Ghostkerscarf
by RokSkarr
Summary: A young Lupe goes in search of adventure...but will she find more in her travels than a common bond with a cursed Gelert? Rated T for some violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction, and I thought that I would do it on Neopets because it's relatively easy to write about. Also, the characters that I use in this story are based on the ones I use in my real account (my name is supergrl9368 if you want to check that out). I hope you enjoy this story, and comment below on what you think about it.**

**Chapter 1: A Find in the Woods**

Kaerla brushed the fur out of her eyes and began to walk the forest path once more. Her mother had always said that Lupes were to adventurous, and Kaerla supposed she was right. She was always getting into some sort of trouble, and had promised her mother that she would try and stay out of mishaps for a few days. However, today just seemed...different. So she had come to Faerieland to have some fun, and more importantly, to look for an adventure. A shopkeeper had mentioned something about the Faerieland forests, so Kaerla had decided to explore. At first, the walk was very pleasurable; Kaerla found Faeries in trees and other Neopets having picnics across the hills. But the more Kaerla wandered through the forest, the more dense the canopy became. Soon she lost the path entirely, and was wandering the forest, looking for a natural light, and more importantly, a path.

_"Goodness, if I get even more lost than I already am, Mother will have a fit!"_ thought Kaerla as she squeezed herself through two trees. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a sound behind her. It sounded... inhuman and strange. Kaerla carefully took a look behind her and saw a shadow about her height. In fact, the shadow was a mirror image of herself, but her eyes were red, and she looked to be made of smoke. Kaerla's heart skipped two beats. She knew exactly what this hing was: a Ghost Lupe. And if Mother's stories were correct, Kaerla was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Cirana

**Ok, this chapter will be a lot longer than the last one, and will be much more exciting! **

_Kaerla's heart skipped two beats. She knew exactly what this thing was: a Ghost Lupe. And if Mother's stories were correct, Kaerla was going to die._

Kaerla stood back against the tree in horror. She wasn't ready to die. But the Ghost Lupe didn't jump forward and attack; instead it looked at her with a look of despair, and vanished. Kaerla placed a paw on her racing heart and tried to steady herself. But she still fell down, her head spinning with her close encounter with death. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Kaerla saw a small light. Not the light of death, but the light of a campfire. Kaerla picked herself up and walked towards the light. Presently she came to a cave with one of the strangest sights she had ever seen inside

Inside the cave sat a female Grey Gelert, dressed in tattered clothes, her fur hanging in her eyes. The Gelert was surrounded by charms and trinkets hanging on the walls. Empty bags that had once held Neopoints lay everywhere. Smashed boxes were strewn across the floor, and the Gelert was looking at the boxes with dismay and longing. Kaerla saw a tear fall down the Gelert's matted fur as the Gelert coughed furiously into a torn handkerchief.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaerla, stepping into the cave. The Gelert jerked her head up and stared at Kaerla with huge, emerald eyes. Suddenly Kaerla found herself on the ground with the Gelert on top of her, paw raised and holding an Obsidian Dagger.  
"Who are you? How did you find me here?" growled the Gelert in a voice that severely contrasted with her appearance; her voice was soft and sweet, like tinkling bells, though that didn't disguise the malice in her voice.  
"I-I-I'm K-Kaerla." Kaerla choked out the words and tried not to cry. "I'm sorry I scared you. I swear I didn't mean to." The Gelert got off of Kaerla and put the dagger back in the pocket of her skirt.  
"Who else came with you, Kaerla? Murderers? Assassins? The Royal Guard?"  
"No! I'm lost in these forsaken woods. You don't know the way back, do you?" Kaerla's question caught the Gelert off guard. The Gelert picked up a bag and dropped it in the same instant. "I haven't been what you call 'back' in a very long time." "Who are you? How did you get here?" asked Kaerla. The Gelert sighed and sat down on a box, coughing. "My name is Cirana. The story how I got here is not one I will tell to a stanger. I will tell you that I have been in this cave for over ten years, and now I must leave. And you are coming with me."

Kaerla was dumbfounded by Cirana's last statement. "Why do I have to come with you? I have a family to get home to! I can't just abandon everything!" "Well, you will have to! I had to, and now you will you'll know what I went through!" barked Cirana as she threw the charms and some food into a bag. "Can I at least go back home to get what I'll need?" pleaded Kaerla. Cirana thought for a moment. "Fine. We may need the provisions for our journey." "Where are we going?" asked Kaerla. Cirana didn't answer for a minute for two. The she turned to Kaerla and said simply, "Ilere."And with that, she pulled Kaerla out of the cave and into the dark.


End file.
